Strange Region
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Jordan is the new kid in her town and is currently going on an Adventure with her Mimikyu and new friends Paige, Olivia, Carson, Noah the However, The evil Team Hypno tries to stop them and their friends. Can they stop Team Hypno from taking over the Region?
1. Jordan’s POV 1

Note: This story has gym leaders and not Trial Captains but it also has Aloha Pokemon. Because why not?

"Jordan!" My mom yelled from downstairs I smell the delicious homemade pancakes she made I walk downstairs still in my pajamas.

"Morning Mom..." I spoke still tired. My hair was still a mess.

"Are you excited?" She asked in a cheery voice

Excited for what? Staying home again?

Then I remembered, Today is the day I get my first Pokemon.

"Yes..." I responded not sounding excited.

"Good! I can't wait to meet your first Pokemon. Anyway, you should eat quickly and get dressed the Professor has been waiting all morning for you!"

I eat the pancakes my mom has made for me and rush upstairs to get dressed. I glance out the window to see "That Girl"

For all, I knew she lived with her sisters and Parents. The three sisters were gym leaders Grass, Fire, Water. The girl who I always saw playing outside with a Decidueye looked like a Rowlett she had short hair and wore a tan hoodie with some green in the back and front.

"Jordan the professor is waiting for you!" Exclaimed my mother.

I rush downstairs dressed and with my blue backpack.

I walk outside the house to see Professor Maple standing there looking down at her clipboard she looks up at me.

"Oh! H-hi Jordan! Sorry, Um..."

She drops the three pokeballs that were in her bag.

"Oh no ...Im sorry!" She says worriedly

So clumsy...

I help her pick up the pokeballs from the ground.

"Well, then I-"

Before she can speak a Mimikyu comes out of nowhere and snatched the pokeballs like they were nothing.

"Hey!" Professor Maple shouts

She chases after the Mimikyu I rush following her.

Where did that Mimikyu even come from?!?!?

The Mimikyu rushes in the woods With Me and Professor Maple chasing after it.

However, I don't know why but it felt like someone was following me. It couldn't possibly be Professor Maple because she was in front of me.

I turn around to see The Girl. I immediately jump in fear and fall on the ground.

Why was she following us?

"Sorry!" She says as she helps me up off the dirty ground.

"Why are you following us? You're only causing more trouble." I spoke annoyed at the girl.

"Because you two looked like you needed help, And it's the nice thing to do!" Replied The Girl.

I roll my eyes but ignore her and continue to chase after the Mimikyu with the girl now following us. After taking lots of turns we finally back the Mimikyu into a dead end.

I go forward to the Mimikyu and try to snatch the pokeballs back but the Mimikyu smacks my hand.

Ow! I look at my hand with now has a little bruise. I glare at the Mimikyu.

"Are you okay, Jordan?" Asked Professor Maple.

"Im fine. It's just a bruise." I Response.

"Welp time to do this my way." Said The Girl.

She makes an owl sound I look at her confused while Professor Maple looks like she understands something.

Suddenly, The Decidueye comes out of a tree aiming for the Mimikyu! Both me and Professor Maple jump out the way just as the Decidueye hits the Mimikyu who drops the pokeballs.

Me and Professor Maple look at The Girl with a confused look.

"How long as your Decidueye been in that tree?" I asked surprised and confused about what had just happened.

"Decidueye usually follows me almost everywhere I go. Sometimes they will hide in trees.

The Mimikyu tries to run off but the Decidueye grabs it.

Professor Maple quickly picks up the pokeballs.

"Well um...I guess we can choose your first Pokemon now..." She spoke.

I look at the three pokeballs I hesitate to grab them but I turn to the Mimikyu.

"Can Mimikyu be my Pokemon?" I ask.

Professor Maple is surprised by my sudden request. She quickly grabs something from her pocket which seems to be an empty Pokeball.

Decidueye releases the Mimikyu who now stares up at me.

"You know you don't have to be my Pokemon if you don't want to. I just don't want you to be stuck in a life of stealing other people's stuff." I say to the Mimikyu

Professor Maple hands me the Pokeball as I use it to try to capture Mimikyu its red beam coming out and capturing the Mimikyu.

The Pokeball shakes for a little but eventually stops. I walk over and pick it up off the ground.

"Congrats on your first Pokemon!" exclaimed The Girl.

"Thanks."

We walk out of the forest I don't know why but I get a feeling someone was watching us that whole time.

We finally exit the forest where Professor Maple returns to her lab. Me and The girl walk the short way home.

"You know...All that time we were in the forest I never got your name..What is it if you don't mind me asking?" Questioned The Girl

"It's Jordan."

"Well I'm Paige but feel free to call me my nickname, Clover!" Said The Girl.

We finally arrive at our houses where after waving bye to Clover I head inside where my Mom is cooking dinner. Has it really been that long since I gotten home?

"Jordan! What took you so long to get home?" Inquired My Mom.

"It's a long story but let me explain," I spoke.

After explaining the story and taking a nice shower I head to bed to sleep for the night.

"Such a crazy day.."


	2. A Memeber Of Team Hypno’s POV

**Note: This is based off a Team Hypno's Member view.**

"Hoothoot, Hurry up!" I yelled as the pokemon followed me.

Hoothoot flys over and lands on my shoulder. We hide in the trees of the forest watching three people try to battle the Mimikyu that Hoothot used hypnosis on.

"What are you looking at?" A sudden voice asked me. I turn to see My friend, Mia.

"Im just looking at those people trying to get that Mimikyu it probably stole something." I response.

"Whatever. Your Dad made me look for you so hurry up back to the base!" Mia yells at me.

"Fine." I spoke as me and her when back to the base.

We run back to the base deep inside the forest we enter.

My Dad the leader of Team Hypno is waiting for us.

"About time you got back. Where were you?" He asked me

"I was nowhere. I'm going to my room leave me alone."

I walk to my room and lock the door. I could hear some stuff outside.

"Hm. He's as stubborn as ever." I heard my Dad say.

"Sir, should we leave Master Andrew alone?" Asked our Sectary, Clarie.

Claire was the only worker I liked. She was like the Mom I never had. My Mom had died from cancer after my brother was born. Before my Dad made Team Hypno he told me that his Sister took care of Him and then he said I'm not to look for him.

But wherever he is... I will find him no matter what it takes.


End file.
